КС-7567
}} |Дата рождения = 32 ДБЯ }} |Раса = Человек (клон) }} |Пол = Мужской }} |Рост = 1,83 м }} |Цвет волос = Чёрный, белый (обесцвеченый), голубой (крашеный) |Цвет глаз = КарийЗвёздные войны: Войны клонов |Эпоха = |Принадлежность = *Галактическая Республика **Великая армия Республики ***501-й легион ****Рота «Торрент» }} CC-7567 или Рекс — клон Джанго Фетта, носивший звание капитана. Во время службы Галактической Республике Рекс был прикомандирован к джедаю Энакину Скайуокеру. Рекс появлялся в мультфильме "Войны Клонов" и в одноимённом мультсериале. Биография Рекс появился на свет в 32 году до Явинской битвы на планете Камино. Как и многие тысячи клонов, он был рождён для войны с силами Конфедерации независимых систем. Во время службы Рекс был направлен к джедаю-генералу Энакину Скайуокеру. Рекс участвовал во многих боевых действиях по всей галактике и дослужился до звания капитана. Битва на Кристофсисе После того, как силы КНС вторглись на Кристофсис, джедаи-генералы Оби-Ван Кеноби и Скайуокер, коммандер Коди и капитан Рекс отправились на планету, чтобы помочь жителям. Однако после неудавшейся засады, джедаи стали подозревать, что среди их подчинённых был предатель. Затем джедаи отправились вглубь позиций противника, в то время как Рекс и Коди остались, чтобы найти и арестовать предателя. Расследование показало, что предателем был сержант Слик, и после того, как он серьёзно повредил склад оружия республиканцев, Рекс и Коди арестовали предателя. Слик был разоблачён и отправлен на гауптвахту. Конфедерация начала своё первое наступление. Джедаи и силы клонов смогли сдержать армию дроидов. Полагая, что сражение закончено и Кристофсис теперь под контролем Республики, Рекс отдыхал рядом с полевым госпиталем, где сержант Корик оказывал первую помощь солдату по имени Гед, раненному в плечо. Сказав несколько слов сочувствия, Рекс проверил список убитых, раненых и пропавших без вести во время сражения, и нашел, что потери в его отряде были относительно небольшие. Он обсуждал нехватку медикаментов с Кориком, когда армия дроидов пошла в атаку с новыми силами. Рекс вместе с Кориком и Гедом присоединился к CC-5052 и генералам Кеноби и Скайуокеру на линии фронта. Рекс приказал роте «Торрент» вместе со Скайуокером разрушить продвигающихся вперёд три-дроидов «Октуптарр». После того, как враг отступил из-за огня тяжелой артиллерии Республики, прибыла новый падаван Скайуокера, Асока Тано (вместо ожидаемого подкрепления).Звёздные войны: Войны клонов Рекс был немного озадачен, поскольку Скайуокер заявил, что у него никогда не будет падавана. Поскольку Рекс и Асока смогли поговорить, и Рекс объяснил тогрутке, что страх на войне естественен и что каждый клоны индивидуален, несмотря на одинаковую внешность. Во время разговора, они обнаружили, что Конфедерация развернула дефлекторный щит, который делал бесполезной дальнобойную артиллерию Республики. После обсуждения ситуации Рекс и его бойцы остались сдерживать неприятеля, в то время как Оби-Ван Кеноби, «договаривался» с генералом Конфедерации Вурмом Лоутсомом, а Скайуокер и Тано отправились отключать генератор щита. Как только щит исчез, Рекс приказал, чтобы орудия Республики быстро добили вражеские силы. Гранд-мастер Йода прибыл с войсками подкрепления как раз вовремя. Рекс, Скайуокер и Тано сели в СНДК и покинули планету, чтобы восстановить силы после тяжёлого боя.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм) Битва на Тете thumb|right|250px|Рекс поднимается к храму под прикрытием [[AT-TE]]После встречи с Йодой, Скайуокер и Тано получили задание спасти сына криминального лорда Джаббы Хатта, так как джедаям надо было заслужить расположение босса гангстеров, чтобы Республика могла перевозить грузы в безопасности от сепаратистов по территории Джаббы. Рекс сопровождал джедаев на планете Тет. Разыскивая хаттёнка, клоны во главе с джедаями добрались до храма, расположенного на высокой скале. После этого силам Республики пришлось начать вертикальную атаку, чтобы войти в храм. Им сопутствовал успех, но половина роты «Торрент» была потеряна. Энакин и Асока спасли хаттёнка, в то время как Рекс и его люди обеспечили безопасность храма. Прибытие большего количества боевых дроидов Конфедерации вынудило силы Республики забаррикадироваться в храме. Скайуокер и Тано улетели, чтобы найти помощь для больного хаттёнка, в то время как Рекс остался за командира. Как только армия дроидов атаковала, несколько из солдат были убиты, однако Рекс притворился мёртвым, чтобы шпионить за командующим силами дроидов, тёмным служителем Асажж Вентресс. Рекс попытался выстрелить в Вентресс, но она выбила его бластер из его руки и с помощью Силы практически задушила капитана. Асажж Вентресс потребовала, чтобы клон выдал ей местоположение Скайуокера, но Рекс остался непреклонен. Тогда она использовала воздействие на разум, чтобы вынудить Рекса связаться с джедаем. Однако Вентресс недооценила интеллекта Рекса. Клон действительно связался со Скайуокером, но обратился к нему «Энакин», вместо его обычного «Генерал Скайуокер». Эта фраза и предупредила джедая о том, что всё идёт не так, как планировалось. Вентресс улетела, чтобы самой, лично поимать джедаев, в то время как боевые дроиды охраняли шесть выживших пленников-клонов. Рекс и другие выжившие освободились от дроидов-охранников и забрали их оружие, а подбитый AT-TE использовали для прикрытия во время сражения с дроидами. Скайуокер и Тано, обойдя храм, нашли старый грузовой звездолёт и с его помощью вернулись к Рексу и клонам. Однако возвратить хаттёнка отцу следовало здоровым, поэтому Скайуокер и Тано были вынуждены искать лекарство для Ротты, из-за чего они были неспособны оказать помощь Рексу. Вскоре прибыли генерал Кеноби и 212-й штурмовой батальон, чтобы помочь Рексу и его парням. Силы Республики отогнали дроидов Конфедерации. Но к тому времени только пять бойцов роты «Торрент» оставались в живых. Позже Рекс обсудил операцию с Коди и пришёл к выводу, что она была проведена плохо, не хватало воздушной поддержки, а пехота применялась неправильно. Битва на луне Риши thumb|left|250px|Рекс стреляет в голову дроиду-коммандо. Когда шаттл доставил капитана Рекса и коммандера Коди на луну Риши для инспекции заставы, они были встречены солдатом-клоном, утверждавшим, что объект в проверке не нуждается. Рекс и Коди заметили сигнал о нападении дроидов, и капитан немедленно выстрелил из бластера прямо в голову клону. Коди это повергло в шок. Однако после того как Рекс снял шлем «клона», оказалось что убитый был дроидом. Разоблачённые, дроиды открыли стрельбу и бросили в дерзких солдат несколько термальных детонаторов. Рекс и Коди могли отступить, но без шаттла, который был уничтожен во время боя, у них не было никакого способа связаться с Республикой. Вскоре Рекс и Коди обнаружили клонов-новобранцев, которые служили на станции. Рекс приказал им cнять шлемы, чтобы убедиться, что это не очередные дроиды. Солдаты действительно оказались клонами из плоти и крови. Это были Эхо, Пятерня и Хэви, которые находились на заставе незадолго до нападения дроидов. Рекс назвал их «блестящими» — унижительным прозвищем новобранцев, прибывавших на передовую в ослепительно чистой броне, которая еще не видела сражений. В это время к заставе приблизился флот Конфедерации под командованием генерала Гривуса, направлявшийся к Камино, главной планете клонирования, где для Республики выращивались новые солдаты. Дроиды перекодировали сигнал с заставы, чтобы Республика не подозревала о готовящемся нападении. Рекс планировал взорвать заставу. Её разрушение прекратило бы передачу ложного сигнала и предупредило бы Республику о нависшей угрозе. После того как Рекс обнаружил, что дистанционный взрыватель не работает, Хэви взял подрыв базы на себя, в то время как другие клоны ушли, чтобы найти убежище. Эти четверо услышали, что Хэви подвергся нападению дроидов, и помчались назад, чтобы помочь ему. Однако Хэви, вопреки приказу Рекса, вручную взорвал тибанну, пожертвовав собой. Флот Республики под командованием генералов Кеноби, Скайуокера и адмирала Вульфа Йуларена прибыл в систему. Республиканцы изгнали флот Гривуса из системы. За проявленную храбрость Рекс перевёл оставшихся в живых, Эхо и Файва, в 501-й легион и вновь вспомнил подвиг Хэви. }} Битва за Ботавуй Рекс вместе с генералом Скайуокером и коммандером Тано получили приказ оборонять планету Ботавуй. После поражения Республики на планете Фоллин, генерал Гривус лично возглавил флот Конфедерации, чтобы напасть на Скайуокера и его флот, состоящий из трёх крейсеров типа «Венатор», включая личный флагман джедая — «Решительный». Генерал Кеноби связывался со Скайуокером, советуя ему отступить; однако молодой джедай решил остаться и сражаться. Скайуокер послал Рекса командовать бригадой AT-TE. Шагоходы расположились на нескольких астероидах, и их экипажи стремились заманить Гривуса в ловушку, как только генерал появится. Так и случилось. Флот Гривуса, состоящий из нескольких фрегатов типа «Щедрый», легко попался на приманку Скайуокера, и генерал-киборг сбежал со своего звездолёта, поскольку его флот была атакован и спереди, и сзади. Скайуокер преследовал Гривуса в собственном истребителе вместе со своим дроидом-астромехаником, Р2-Д2. Истребитель Скайуокера был серьёзно поврежден летающими обломками, но Рексу удалось спасти Энакина. Однако когда Скайуокер очнулся в медчасти «Решительного», он обнаружил, что Р2-Д2 пропал. Скайуокер и Асока Тано улетели на «Сумерках», чтобы попробовать найти на борту судна-мусоросборщика Р2-Д2, но не знали, что капитан судна, трандошанин-мусорщик Га Накт, уже захватил дроида и обещал продать его Гривусу. После того, как джедаи возвратились ни с чем, Скайуокер взял замену, дроида-астромеханика R3-C6 и улетел с ним на своём истребителе следить за Конфедерацией. Однако дроид «случайно» активировал маяк тревоги. Асока и Рекс поспешно собрали отряд и на борту «Сумерек» отправились на помощь Скайуокеру. Республиканцы подоспели вовремя. Асока и Рекс спасли Скайуокера от двух фрегатов типа «Щедрый» под командой самого Гривуса и сбежали из системы. }} Миссия на Небесной станции thumb|right|250px|Рекс говорит, что больше не понесёт R3.«Сумерки» получили сообщение от R2-D2. Рекс и джедаи смогли отследить сигнал. Они отправились туда, откуда он шёл. В конце пути они обнаружили небесную cтанция Конфедерации, которая прослушивала переговоры Республики. После того как отряд высадился на станции, Скайуокер отделился от группы, чтобы найти R2, в то время как Асока, Рекс, сержант Денал и четыре других солдата-клона должны были заминировать станцию для её последующего уничтожения. R3 попытался открыть защищенную дверь, но два боевых дроида, патрулировавших коридоры, обнаружили Республиканцев. Завязалась перестрелка. Рекс использовал несколько электромагнитных гранат, и дроиды были остановлены. Но тут появился генерал Гривус собственной персоной и напал на отряд противника. Только Рекс и Денал остались в живых, другие клоны были убиты генералом-киборгом. Гривус попытался нанести смертельный удар по лежащему, беззащитному Рексу; однако Асока успела остановить удар Гривуса световым мечом. Тано в одиночку сдерживала киборга, тем самым давая клонам шанс выполнить основную задачу. После того как Рекс оправился, он сообщил о потерях Асоке, а также выразил желание помочь ей в битве с Гривусом, но вынужден был подчиниться прямому приказу заняться минированием. Рекс и Денал прибыли в ангар станции, где находились «Сумерки» и уже ждали Скайуокер и R3-S6. Энакин спас Р2-Д2, но был встревожен, когда он узнал, что Асока решила биться с Гривусом одна. Когда группа попыталась найти Асоку, R3 показал, кому он в действительности служит — Конфедерации — и закрыл отряд в ангаре, а также активизировал несколько дроидов-cтервятников. Также прибыли боевые супердроиды, и Скайуокер вместе с клонами спрятались позади нескольких ящиков. Энакин приказал Рексу взорвать заряды, размещённые по всей станции, клон подчинился. Скоро вернулась Асока, и Рекс заметил несколько канистр с топливом рядом с ящиками. Скайуокер с помощью Силы бросил одну канистру в дроидов. Рекс выстрелил точно в цель, и канистра взорвалась, уничтожая железных врагов. R2-D2 открыл дверь, взломав систему управления. Также он уничтожил в поединке R3, и после того, как силы Республики отбыли на борту «Сумерек», Скайуокер вернулся за Р2-Д2 на своём истребителе. }} Битва за Куэлл thumb|left|250px|Рекс охраняет Энакина.Позже, Рекс, Скайуокер и Асока Тано отправились на выручку генералу-джедаю Эйле Секуре, военные силы которого были на краю поражения Конфедерации. Энакин и его солдаты прибыли на «Решительном», и использовали несколько боевых вертолетов, чтобы приземлиться на крейсере Секуры, «Свободе». Однако, после того, как вертолёты вылетели с Венатора, СНДК Рекса, Энакина и Асоки подвергся огню Конфедерации. Одна из ракет попала в транспорт, и команда была вынуждена сделать экстренную посадку на палубе «Свободы». Энакин, Рекс, Асока и их силы встретились Секурой и Коммандером Блаем. Вместе они продолжили путь к спасательному фрегату Республики. Однако, неистовый жар, вызванный увеличенным лазерным огнём, проходил через судно, и Скайуокер попытавшись задержать огонь, пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти других. Тано и Секура перенесли Рыцаря-джедая на борт фрегата, но поскольку они попытались состыковаться с «Решительным», нападение дроидов-Стервятников сбило навигационный компьютер и гипердвигатель фрегата, посылал звездолёт в гиперпространство. Фрегат летел прямо на звезду, и отряду чудом удалось избежать гибели, но звездолёт всё равно разбился при посадке на отдаленную планету. Рекс остался, чтобы охранять раненого Скайуокера, в то время как Асока, Секура и остальная часть клонов, пошли найти помощь. Энакин очнулся, и они с Рексом подверглись нападению Мастифалонеса - похожего на птицу, плотоядного существа, уроженца этой планеты. Рекс начал стрелять в это существо из бластера и отбил атаку, но после того, как наступило утро, еще три существа возвратились. Несмотря на его раны, Скайуокер настаивал на том, чтобы сражаться, и Рекс прикончил одно существо лазерным выстрелом. Рекс был ранен, и возвращение Асоки, Блая и Вэт Ту-целителя из колонии лурменов спасло ему жизнь. Клон и Тано помогли Вэк Ту связать последнее существо, и группа возвратилась в колонию с джедаем, неся раненого Скайуокера на носилках. }} Битва на Маридуне В то время как лурмен Вэт Ту излечивал раны Скайуокера, Рекс заметил подлетающее десантное судно C-9979, принадлежащее Конфедерации. Не желание позволить лурменам страдать из-за их присутствия, силы Республики решили скрыться, и Рекс месте с Блаем помогали идти раненому Скайуокеру. Дроид-Разведчик Конфедерации натолкнулся на группу, после чего и Асока, и Рекс, и Блай упорно искали дроида прежде, чем Секура пронзила его своим световым мечом. После уничтожения Разведчика группа продолжила путь и поднялась на высокое дерево, чтобы осмотреться. С дерева группа заметила, что силы Конфедерации устроили целый лагерь — и оставили шаттл, который силы Республики намеревались украсть, чтобы улететь c этой планеты. Однако, Скайуокер заметил, что генерал Конфедерации, неймодианец Лок Дурд, проверял новое оружие на незаселённой «ими» планете, поэтому Рекс и Блай рискуя больше всех решили заняться расследованием. Сепаратисты запустили ракету, которая, после приземления, взорвалась и начала стирать все формы жизни в пределах диапазона, причём дроиды оставались абсолютно целыми. Незамеченные, Рекс и Блай тихо убежали, а джедаи заметили, что силы Конфедерации возвращались к колонии Лурменов, и единственная возможная причина им это делать, чтобы проверить оружие на колонии, а точнее на самих Лурменах. }} Битва на Орто-Плутонии thumb|right|250px|Рекс в утеплённой униформе.Рекс вместе с Энакином Скайуокером и Оби-Ваном Кеноби полетел на Орто-Плутонию, чтобы расследовать убийство клонов находившихся на станции. Оказались что клонов казнили тальцы о которых ранее ничего не было известно, да и убили они клонов из-за того что они оказались как между двух огней: Дроиды, тоже находились на этой планете, так вот и они спровоцировали ранее мирный народ. После того, как война была объявлена между местным племенем Тальцев и сановником Панторианцем, определенно высокомерным Председателем Чай Чо, Рексу приказали защитить Председателя Чо любой ценой. Председатель тогда приказал, чтобы Рекс со своими солдатами напал на Тальцев, когда они приблизились к ним, но Рекс заявил, что клоны должны были только защитить его. Однако, он был вынужден сражаться, когда на Республиканцев напали Тальцы-наездники которые сидели на зверях Нарглатчах. После одной из атак Председатель был серьёзно ранен. Рекс перенёс его на свой спидербайк, и уходил от преследования Тальцев до прибытия Джедаев и Сенатора Рио Чучи. Председатель Чо умер от раны, но Сенатор Чучи сумела установить мирный договор с племенем Тальцев. }} Битва на Набу thumb|left|250px|Рекс и несколько клонов штурмуют лабораторию сепаратистов.Когда Сенатор Амидала и Представитель Бинкс попали в плен, ища секретную лабораторию Сепаратистов на Набу, Энакин, Оби-Ван, Асока и Рекс, отправились на поиски несчастных пленников. Республиканцам не только удалось спасти Сенаторов от безумного доктора Нуво Винди, но и спасти планету от выпуска наружу смертельного вируса «Голубая Тень». К сожалению, помощник Винди, дроид взял один из контейнеров с вирусом и поместил его в бомбу. Когда джедаи поймали Винди он взорвал одну из бомб, которая быстро распространила вирус по всему по бункеру. Скайуокер и Кеноби были снаружи с ученым, когда вирус был выпущен. Пытаясь спасти товарищей, джедаи полетели в поисках противоядия на планету Аего. Вирус заразил почти всех внутри, включая Рекса, Асоку, Падме, и несколько других солдат клонов, но к счастью джедаи нашли противоядие вовремя, и все зараженные были вылечены. Когда Рекса готовили к отправке в Тид для последующего лечения, он услышал разговор Оби-Вана и Джар-Джара, что Сенатор Амидала рекомендовала, чтобы Бинкса поучили владению бластером. Джар-Джар был в восторге, но Рекс категорически отказался, обучать его. Битва на Рилоте После того, как лидер Техносоюза Уот Тамбор получил контроль над Рилотом и его жителями, Рекса, Энакина, Асоку и Адмирала Йуларена послали, чтобы разрушить блокаду и очистить путь для сил вторжения. К сожалению, после того, как Асока повела эскадрон звездолётов в бой, Сепаратистское подкрепление прибыло, и она не по прямому приказу отступить и помочь крейсерам. «Решительный» был поврежден, Адмирал Йуларен был серьёзно ранен, и вдобавок Асока наконец возвратилась, но потеряла половину ее боевой группы по пути. После того, как силы Республики отступили, Энакин попытался утешить удручённую ученицу. Рекс сообщил, что генерал Мэйс Винду просил доклад о достигнутых результатах. Энакин тогда прокомментировал, что они не сделали успехов, но всё равно пошли с Рексом, чтобы доставить их сообщение. Даже только с половиной его сохранённых сил, Энакин приказал продолжить снятие блокады. Скайуокер послал Рекса, чтобы он нашёл Асоку. Клон нашел её в медицинской комнате, где она приносила извинения Адмиралу Йуларену который находился без сознания. Энакин тогда разрабатывал план как бы повести в бой только «Защитника», а весь экипаж переслать на «Решительного», и после того как все солдаты и грузы будут переправлены на личный корабль Скайуокера, он в одиночку поведёт судно и таранит им корабль-ядро с которого контролируют дроидов. И конечно перед самим столкновением звезолётов Энакин должен был эвакуироваться на спасательной капсуле. Рекс поддерживал ещё потрясённую Асоку, которую джедай, оставил командующей «Непоколебимым» и она к тому же должна была завершить план Скайуокера. Разрабатывая план нападения, Рекс колебался о действительности плана Энакина, и вместе с командой попытался поддержать неопытность Асоки, но в то же самое время смотрел на действительность ситуации. Асока, разрабатывала план как повернуть корпус «Непоколебимого» к вражеским судам, чтобы «дно» корабля подействовало как щит для командного мостика, а затем как надо пустить в бой истребители. Поддержка Адмирала Йуларена повысила её уверенность, даже когда навигационный офицер сомневался в успехе плана. План работал, и после того, как Асока привела успешное нападение на остающиеся фрегаты в блокаде, силы вторжения прибыли, и она послала Рекса, чтобы он взял шаттл, и забрал спасательную капсулу Энакина. }} Вскоре после того, как планета была освобождена Великой Армией Республики, Рекс, Компания Торрент, и их командующие джедаи были обвинены в том что не вся планета была очищена от дроидов. И вот однажды выполняли задание, Рекс вместе с сержантом CS-2207 "Бумером" на вечернем патруле на AT-RT вокруг города Ресдин. Два клона устранили большое количество боевых дроидов, но были заманены в засаду и взяты в плен наёмным убийцей Кэдом Бэйном. Бэйн нуждался в клонах, живых, чтобы они защитили оружие, которое он недавно украл у КНС, от боевых дроидов которым было приказано вернуть его. В то время как они были без сознания, негодяй оснастил клонов наручниками, которые были соединены со взрывчаткой и обещал позволить им свободно передвигаться, если они сотрудничали с ним, но угрожал убить их, если они отказались или попытались бы обмануть его. При этих обстоятельствах, у Рекса и Бумера не было никакого выбора, кроме как согласиться на требования наёмного убийцы. Вместе, они победили несколько волн боевых дроидов и Сепаратистского дроида-Стервятника, пока Энакин и Асока, отслеживающие пропавшего Рекса, нашли убежище наёмника. Бэйн попыталась подавить джедаев, снова угрожая что взорвёт клонов, но Скайуокер, мастерски снял с солдат наручники с помощью светового меча, уничтожив единственное преимущество Кэда. Джедай приказал, чтобы Рекс и Бумер разоружили наёмника. Со стволами, клоны подействовали на Бэйна и он был вынужден сотрудничать, а чтобы выбраться из осаждённой дроидами территории, джедаи и клоны решили использовать его транспорт, «Ловкость рук». Бэйн должен был нести оружие на судно, в то время как джедаи и Рекс охраняли его, а Бумер шёл впереди, чтобы обеспечить огонь прикрытия и очистить путь для конвоя. Чуть позже два клона оставили группу, и пошли рядом со свалкой. После того как они уничтожили три-дроида, бродящего по обломкам, на клонов напали волны боевых дроидов спускавшихся с соседнего холма. Убегая с холма, Рекс и Бумер столкнулись с ещё одной парой «Октуптарр», появившихся изнутри туннеля. Используя ракетные пусковые установки, клоны разрушили массивных дроидов и продвинулись дальше. В то время судно на котором были джедаи были заманено в ловушку скакоанцем Кулом Теской, создателем оружия которое украл Кэд Бэйн. Борьба продлилась не долго, в котором джедаи были в конечном счете пойманы в ловушку, в энергетический пузырь который сжимался. Рекс и Бумер как раз прибыли вовремя. Поставленные перед выбором клоны решили спасти своих командиров и дать шанс Теске сбежать. Скакоанец же забрав своё оружие, улетел на судне Бэйна. Эвакуация на Фелуции Вскоре после битвы за Рилот, Галактическая Республика, начала вторжение на планету Фелуция. В конечном счете клоны были побеждены войсками генерала Гривуса. Когда Республиканцы превзойдённые дроидами запросили помощь для эвакуации, флот под командованием джедая, Верховного генерала Пло Куна, вошёл в систему, капитан Рекс и коммандер Коди вели наземный бой. Далее Республика должна была эвакуировать силы командующего Асоки Тано, которую силы Конфедерации заманивали в ловушку. После этого Рекс некоторое время пребывал на Корусанте. }} Битва на Девароне Рекс участвовал в битве над Девароном. Клон поддержал идею Энакина Скайуокера о высадке шагоходов АТ-ТЕ прямо на крышу звездолёта сепаратистов, так как у Республиканцев не было десантных судов. После приземления на борт, Рекс и клоны, попытались спасти джедая хранителя Голокрона Болло Ропала, но их усилия были напрасными, рыцарь был убит. Энакин и Асока приказали Рексу найти любой транспорт, и переправить тело, в то время как они отправились за наёмником Кэдом Бэйном, также прибывавшим на звездолёте. Рекс и другие солдаты клоны в ангаре пробивались к спасительному судну. Джедаи отправили двух клонов чтобы они догнали охотника за головами Бэйна. Вскоре все увидели короткое сражение между клоном Деналом и наёмником. Раненый Денал запрыгнул в транспорт, и Республиканцы покинули разрывающийся на части фрегат. }}После возвращения на «Решительный», Рекс обнаружил что у раненого клона течёт зелёная кровь. На самом деле это оказался негодяй охотник, который бросился бежать, запрыгнул в истребитель, и улетел в гиперпространство. }} Вторая битва на Джеонозисе Рекс вместе с генералом Скайуокером участвовал в уничтожении фабрики по производству дроидов на Джеонозисе. Когда все боевые вертолёты были подбиты, Рекс, Энакин, и Асока уничтожили огромную стену укрепление, и встретились с джедаями Ки-Ади-Мунди и Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Тогда вся армия объединилась и уничтожила генератор щита защищавший фабрику. }}После этого, джедаям надо было разрушить сам завод. Ки-Ади-Мунди и Оби-Ван отправились с поля боя в тыл, но к оставшимся силам прибыли подкрепления под командованием генерала Луминары Ундули и её падавана, Бэррис Оффи. Асока и Бэррис проникли на фабрику через подземную сеть катакомб, обычную в архитектуре Джеонозийцев, чтобы изнутри взорвать реактор. Тем временем, армия под командованием Рекса, Луминары и Энакина отвлекала силы Поггля Меньшего практически в открытом бою на мосту. Несмотря на то, что эрцгерцог Джеонозиса разрешил использование секретных супертанков, завод был всё равно уничтожен и Республика одержала очередную победу. }}thumb|right|200px|Рекс находится на лечении на Салукемае Первая битва за Салукемай Рекса вместе с Джесси, Киксом и Хардкасом генерал Кеноби послал на поиски генерала Гривуса. Клоны летели по открытым равнинам Салукемая на BARC спидерах. Солдат выследили дроиды коммандо, которые из снайперской винтовки ранили Рекса прямо в грудь. Джесси приказал Киксу защищать капитана, но они не могли помочь командиру в полевых условиях. Ища какого-нибудь убежища, везя Рекса на одном из спидеров, солдаты в конечном счете остановились на маленькой ферме дезертировавшего клона Локуэна, где они были встречены Тви'лечкой по имени Суу. Джесси сказал, что они нуждались в помощи и укрытии, которое Суу скоро предоставила им. В то время как Рекс отдыхал и набирался сил, он услышал шум; капитан схватился за свой бластер, но был разоружен самим Локуэном. Позже дезертир пригласил Рекса отведать обеда вместе с его семьёй. Командир и бывший солдат спорили о войне и роли в ней клонов. Позже, когда дети Локуэна, Джекк и Шаих, активировали спасательную капсулу, полную дроидов коммандо, Рекс помог Локуэну защитить его семью от дроидов и уничтожил несколько из них. С капитаном позже связался Кеноби, который сообщил что вся армия собирается в одну большую группу. Прощаясь с Локуэном Рекс сказал что тот, конечно ещё является дезертиром, но он далеко не трус. }}250px|thumb|left|Рекс и клоны в битве на Маластаре Битва за Маластар Рекса послали на Маластар сражаться с армией дроидов. В бою Республика проверила опытный образец Электромагнитного оружия, названного электро-протонная бомба которая был разработана, чтобы уничтожать только дроидов и вражескую технику, но не повреждать клонов или любых других живых существ. Рекс и его войска удерживали сепаратистов, пока бомбардировщики BTL-B Y-крылы сбросили бомбу прямиком на вражескую армию. Буйство Зверя Зилло После того, как джедаи привезли Зверя Зилло на Корусант, животное сбежало и неистовствовало вокруг города. Рекс был среди солдат-клонов, которые пытались убить существо. Когда СНДК на котором летели Энакин, Падме и Канцлер Палпатин был захвачен зверем, клон указал на дно вертолёта, которое прорезал Скайуокер, в попытке сбежать. Когда Оби-Ван Кеноби напомнил Мейсу Винду что надо поймать падающую тройку, Рекс отметил, что много планов Энакина содержат падение. Капитан смотрел, как вертолёты поливали Зверя Зилло ядовитым газом созданного из топлива с Маластара, и как огромное животное с грохотом рухнуло на землю. Вооружение и обмундирование thumb|right|150px|Рекс в полном обмундировании и со своей любимой парой DC-17.Броня Рекса имела в своей окраске белый и синий цвета. Сама броня клона напоминала ту которую носил весь 501-й легион в 19 ДБЯ, хотя сама она была все еще Фазы I. CC-7567 также носил Каму и наплечники, а его шлем изображал глаза Джайга. Он часто использовал пару DC-17, но иногда использовал более стандартные винтовки. В его шлем был встроен бинокль, который был инструментом, чаще встречающимcя у Элитных Республиканских Коммандос нежели у простых клонов. Когда требовалось, Рекс носил джетпак или другой нужный для задания механизм, такой как одежда Низкотемпературного клона. Индивидуальность Рекс полагал, что опыт превосходит все. Будучи независимым мыслителем, он не боялся высказывать своё мнение более высокопоставленным людям, но всё равно повиновался приказам своих командиров. Рекс также был очень тактичен и искусен в распространении напряженных или смущающих ситуаций. Из-за его тесной связи с генералом Скайуокером Рекс учился никогда не недооценивать способности джедаев, ни сомневаться относительно их решения. Обученный многим боевым стилям и с боевой тактикой, он был квалифицированным солдатом, смелым, способным выполнить практически любую миссию. Эти особенности позволили Рексу пережить много заданий и привести его войска к многочисленным победам. Рекс очень высоко ценил генерала Скайуокера и также, как казалось, дружил с Асокой Тано, иногда называя её по имени и общаясь с нею в более лёгкой манере, в отличие от Энакина. Он был в состоянии выведать, что Скайуокер любил Падме Амидалу из-за усиленной чувствительности клонов к мелким деталям персонала — таким как чрезмерно длинные взгляды и тенденция приводить к вниманию все упоминания о ней или нём в более развитой форме, нежели, чем о других, живя среди людей, которые все выглядели одинаково. Однако Рекс полагал, что чувства не вознаграждались, и понятия не имел, что эти двое тайно были женаты. Рекс был также энергичным поклонником Боло-болла, и являлся неравнодушным к команде салластанцев, «Атлетик Булларан». Сначала пребывания на борту «Левелера», судна одной из Республиканских системных Армии у него были волосы, окрашенные в синий цвет, а потом клон их обесцветил в поддержку команды, выигрывающей финал. За кулисами *Согласно комментарию к DVD фильму, создатели сначала решили вставить в новый проект по Войнам клонов Альфу-17, Элитного Республиканского коммандос, известного по комиксам Dark Horse, как главного героя клона. Однако, Лукас возразил, потому что его включение сделает слишком много аллитерации (Энакин, Р2-Д2, Асока, и теперь Альфа), таким образом и был создан «новый» клон — Рекс. Позже, раннее имя Рекса получил другой клон. *У Рекса есть шрам около нижней губы, смоделированный со шрама Харрисона Форда. *Капитан Рекс по ошибке часто упоминается как клон-командующий официальными средствами массовой информации. Такие неправильные появления есть в: The Clone Wars: No Prisoners и Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course. *"Рекс" не показал лицо ни в одном фильме. Появления *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Battle at Teth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Keep the Faith}} Неканонические появления *Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars ad'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''That's no Space Station'' *''Every brick has a beginning'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' Источники *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Gide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' Ссылки и примечания Внешние ссылки * da:Kaptajn rex de:CC-7567 en:CC-7567 es:CC-7567 it:Capitano Rex hu:CC-7567 „Rex” nl:CC-7567 pl:CC-7567 pt:CC-7567 fi:CC-7567 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Клоны-коммандеры Категория:Родившиеся на Камино